Wonder Woman: Reawakened
by ghenrywrites
Summary: Dormant with the Gods for decades, the world was primed to exist without her until it all went wrong…again.
1. Chapter 1

_Present Day…_

She was in a tunnel, at least she thought it was a tunnel. It was dark and soundless. She felt something tighten around her waist and looked down. It was her lasso but why was it tied around her and where was the other end? Suddenly she was yanked backward. She struggled but couldn't seem to get a decent footing to stop.

"Guess that's where the other end went to," she whispered, or thought she whispered but no sound came from her. Strange.

Wait! Why wasn't she dragging on the ground? Because, she thought as she looked down and stretched her legs and feet downward, there was no ground. She was willing to bet that there was no ceiling either. She tried to reach her arms out to see if there were sides to this bizarre tunnel but there was nothing but blackness and limitless air. She didn't know where she was going but hoped it'd be better than this place. Obviously, someone or something was in a hurry to meet her!

Then, out of the silence, there was sound. A head pounding noise. No, wait…voices, lots of voices, all talking at once. It was like a whole world of voices echoing through her mind, pleading. It made her want to cry. What did they want?

Diana's eyes snapped open. Where was she? Sitting on the floor of the dimly lit throne room in Olympus. She felt stiff and stretched her neck and shoulders while looking around. Her head was throbbing. What had happened? There were bodies everywhere, all the Gods and Goddesses that had been attending court…had she done this? She gazed down at the body nearest her. Ares. Ares with her lasso wrapped around him.

An image traveled through her mind, a vague memory. Ares had summoned her to Olympus by showing himself yielding to her in a vision, he had tricked her or so she'd thought.

Where was her father? Where was Zeus?

She pushed herself to standing, her legs stiff as well. A sudden, mind-numbing headache and another memory returned. She had thought Ares had done this in rebellion of her success in helping the United States bring down the Iron Curtain. That was where she'd been when he'd summoned her. She'd been in Berlin making her report to President Reagan about the people, about the Berlin wall. But, Ares didn't do this to the Gods and Goddesses. She remembered what had happened before Ares had fallen under the spell, before she'd fallen. She hadn't believed him at first and they'd fought. He'd told her how the Gods had been slowly falling into the cursed slumber, that the curse had even swept over Themyscira. She had used her lasso to get the truth from him and his last words now echoed in her mind:

"_It is no longer our time. You defeated me and the humans no longer need us, they do not even know who we are anymore. It is now in their hands. It is time for another_."

Then he'd gone into silence and before she'd had a moment to digest what he'd said, she too had felt the pull, the coaxing to sleep.

But now what? Why was she the only one to stir? What was she supposed to do? She slowly spun in place, looking at the "carnage" of her ancestors.

Something prickled her attention and she stopped, tilting her head to one side. A vision began to materialize in the center of the room. Diana reached above her head and grasped the hilt of her sword from where it rested against her back. With a slow scraping of metal against her hide shield, she pulled the sword up and out. She stood at the ready by the time the full vision materialized.

Three women dressed in white flowing robes stood before her. One held a large and ancient scroll cradled in the crook of her arm. Another rested her weight upon a beautiful and intricately carved wooden staff. The last one held the deadliest of the items – an ornate and bejeweled dagger.

The Fates? Could it be? She'd heard of them, of course, but she'd never seen them before.

Without lowering her sword, Diana raised her chin and asked, "Are you the bearers of the past, the present, and the future?"

"Yessss," the three answered in a breathy hiss.

"What has happened? Is man's world also as this?" Diana asked worry etched across her brow and in her voice. She could hear music. It was the music of the Sirens, that was something she would never forget how beautiful their song was.

The woman with the staff moved closer and pointed it at Diana before all three spoke. Except, they didn't speak. They sang. They always sang to the melody of the Sirens.

"You are needed again,

Diana of Themyscira.

Events have changed,

to bring a new era!

The humans call for you,

but not for them.

There is only one to rise,

they call for Wonder Woman!"

They finished and turned to each other.

"But," Wonder Woman interrupted and walked closer, her sword now pointed at the ground, "that still doesn't explain this!" She opened her arms to indicate the carnage in the throne room then continued, "and my sisters on Themyscira!"

They seemed to have a silent conference but Diana was in no mood to wait so she prodded them more. "Why?" She asked angrily, and took a step back. "Is this your doing, Sisters of Fate? And, if not, tell me whose doing it is so I can fix it!"

They nodded and answered,

"There have been many,

in the hearts of men.

To be worshipped,

time and again.

For the gods and goddesses,

The ruling cycles are set,

Not by us or by them

But by the humans who forget!"

"What?" Diana whispered and after a thoughtful pause said, "Oh! So, we are…eh…were…sleeping? Because the humans have forgotten us?"

The Fates nodded their answer.

"I see. This sucks," she said looking around her with a slight devilish smile. Part of her was happy to see Zeus's court out of power but then she realized her sisters on Themyscira had also been dormant. She scowled.

"Are the Amazonians still sleeping as well?"

Again, their response was only to nod. Damn, she thought.

"Can I awaken them?"

"Yyyyessss," they breathed.

Finally, now they were getting somewhere. "How? What must I do?"

"What you have been

awakened to do.

Answer their call,

to them be true!"

Before Wonder Woman could say anything else, the women raised their arms above their heads and brought their power items together. Electricity arced from the joining, at first it scattered randomly around the room but then settled and came together in a pillar between them. Atop the pillar, Diana's attention was drawn to a sort of window that was opening. Through the "window" she saw why she'd been brought back. The state of the world since 1989 had not improved enough for women. In fact, it seemed as if it had regressed. Women were under threats of so many kinds, in many different parts of the human world. Men were still using their so-called power over women and continued to threaten the stability of the planet with wars. The voices that she had originally heard on her return journey through the darkness returned but they were so much louder and more succinct. It was mostly female voices in various languages and they all said the same things.

"We need a warrior to help us!"

"We need a champion!"

"If only Wonder Woman really existed…"

She fell to one knee, using her sword to lean upon, the pain of sorrow tearing up her heart. Tears ran down her face. The atrocities she was witnessing – it needed to stop. All of it! It needed to stop! She took a long breath and closed her eyes.

"Whether I can awaken my sisters or not," she stated, "I vow to bring the end of these tragedies. I will use my powers and will not stop until all women know the secret, their secret – Aphrodite's secret. No more of this 'man's world', not anymore." She stood and raised her sword above her head, resting the blade in her other hand. "I will bring the human world into the age of women, of love and caring, of honesty and values and whomever is not with us, man or woman, we will love them but we shall not give them the power that is ours! Not anymore!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Fates nodded. They brought down their power items and shrank into a pinpoint of light, then they were gone. The siren song went with them and Diana was surrounded in dim silence. She resheathed her sword and stepped over Ares' body. It was time to get to work but first, to check on her sisters in Themyscira.

She closed her eyes touched the star ruby. With a thought of home, she was in her mother's throne room.

The initial shock of seeing her mother and sisters lying strewn about the room in various positions was almost too much to bear. She took a deep breath before she would let herself go to her mother. With in-born quickness, she went to Queen Hippolyta. Sitting on her knees, she took her mother's head onto her lap. A slight shaking of her mother didn't work and neither did the light slaps to her cheeks.

"Come on, mother," she whispered, "You're stronger than this."

She glanced around the room and thought about all of the powers and magic that the Gods had bestowed upon her and her sisters. Shouldn't there be something to awaken them? Something…anything. A tear escaped her eye and ran down her cheek to plop unceremoniously upon her mother's cheek. She knew she had a job to do whether or not her mother and sisters could be brought back from whatever deep sleep they'd been placed in. She leaned down and placed a kiss upon her mother's forehead. As she pulled away, an idea came to her. It couldn't hurt to try it but it was a long shot. Diana reached up and removed her own tiara and carefully placed it upon her mother's head and touched the star ruby again.

Wonder Woman smiled through tears as she saw her mother's eyes flutter right before she opened them and smiled back at her daughter.

Queen Hippolyta raised her hand and touched Diana's cheek, "I had the most interesting dream, my daughter."

"A dream, mother?" Diana frowned because she couldn't remember anything from her dormant beyond.

"Yes," her mother pushed herself to a sitting position. "You weren't there but the Amazons and the Gods were. And," she realized there was something bizarre on her head and put her hand up to find Diana's tiara sitting upon her own. She brought it down and showed it to her daughter. "Why was your tiara on my head?"

Queen Hippolyta looked around for the first time and gasped, her hand going to her heart. "Diana? What has happened here? Are they all dead?"

Diana took her tiara back and placed it on her brow, as it should be, then helped her mother to stand. "No, mother. They are sleeping; at least that is what I've been told. You were sleeping as well and I brought you back with the powers of my tiara."

The queen looked at her daughter then back down at her Amazonians. "Sleeping? Were you sleeping as well?"

"Yes, mother, I was."

"And how…" the queen looked at Wonder Woman again, "…did you awaken?"

"Long story short, The Fates brought me back."

"The Fates? Do they have anything to do with all of this?"

"I believe they do but only in the way that they do what they must."

The queen crossed her arms and said, "Diana! Please stop being so evasive and tell me why this has happened, why The Fates have done such a cruel thing?"

"From what I could understand, we were placed in that slumber because the human world forgot about us…but something has changed and they need me back."

Queen Hippolyta smiled. "I always knew the world would always need you, my dearest."

"And, mother, if they need me, they most certainly need the Amazonians. So, let's wake up my sisters. I think your tiara will now work as well as mine."

"With absolute pleasure, my daughter."

The queen knelt beside Diana's best friend, Mala, but right before she touched the blue diamond on her tiara she asked, "How long has it been since we slept?"

Wonder Woman quickly told her mother of the current standings of the world.

Queen Hippolyta frowned, "You will change things, just as you were meant to, my daughter."

Diana shook her head, "No, mother. I will change things but not as I was meant to…this new world, it needs more than healing by love…"

"But, you must not…"

"Mother, please. I will do my best but I think my job is to help the women of Earth to realize their strength and abilities, and, yes, their power to love and nurture will be part of that."

"You will not kill…" It was more of a question but she busied herself with welcoming Mala back.

"Hush," Queen Hippolyta whispered to Mala, "all your questions will be answered soon but you must help Diana and I awaken the rest of your sisters. Here." The queen helped Mala stand.

Mala nodded and went to her nearest sister.

Wonder Woman was already awakening her third Amazonian before she answered her mother.

"I will do my best, mother but sometimes," Diana sighed, "those things can't be helped."

"Still, Diana…"

"I know," Diana responded, "I know."

It took them a short amount of time before all of the Amazonians were finally awakened and they were all in the throne room waiting for Queen Hippolyta and her princess, Diana, to address them. They were curious as to what had happened especially since the queen, the princess, and Mala had been in conference for the past hour. There was much chatter on possibilities, on blaming the Gods or human men for whatever had happened. While they waited to be addressed, they compared their dreams to each other's and found similarities in each dream.

Finally, the queen came onto the dais, followed by Diana and then Mala. The crowd of women grew hushed, some excited and some anxious to find out what had happened.

Queen Hippolyta looked upon her Themyscirian Amazons and waited for them to quiet down.

"My Amazons! I am sure you have many questions, of which I, and your princess, shall endeavor to answer.

"But, first…"

The queen retold the story of what had been told to Diana and what she had been shown. Once she was done, and some questions answered, it was Wonder Woman's turn to address her sisters.

"…and now, your princess, my daughter has something very important to say."

There was a bevy of applause then the silence of anticipation. It was a rare occasion to have the princess address them so they knew that this must be very important.

"My sisters, first I would like to say that I am so very happy that you are awake with me. There is much work to be done in the human world and I am prepared to answer my calling to fix it. Now, with that said," she took a deep breath, "I have a great favor to ask of all of you.

"I am asking for volunteers to come with me, to work with me in making the human world a better place. I know that this might seem like a scary thing, considering how long all of you have been away from that world, and some of you have never even seen it or experienced it in person…but…there's so much beauty there and so much hope, so many possibilities..."

Diana stopped for a moment and gazed over the crowd. She could feel their apprehensiveness, even her mother and Mala weren't happy with this plan of hers but it was the only way to set things back on track in the human world. This had to work. She needed these warriors to stand beside her.

"Themyscirian Amazon warriors. The Goddesses have blessed us. We are stronger for the gifts of Diana, Athena and Aphrodite. Yet, we are strongest for the love and devotion in our hearts… there are women in the human world trying to change things for the better…they also have love and devotion within their hearts… but there is something or someone that is working against them…" she paused again and could hear the murmurings in the crowd.

"They do not have our strength, not yet, but I wish to change that and I would like your help in guiding them…in showing them their true calling, their true strength…will you work with me, my sisters, in showing the human women how to be Themyscirian Amazons?"

Diana waited, her heart pounding in her chest. Would they come? Or would they do as her mother warned her they would do? She noticed a movement in the corner of her eye and when she turned her head to see clearer, it was Mala raising her hand.

"I will follow you wherever you lead, my princess!" Mala said.

Wonder Woman turned her head back around to face the group and was surprised to see other hands being raised slowly. Then there were shouts.

"We will help our sisters!"

"…time for change!"

"We follow!"

A smile stretched across Diana's face and she looked at her mother who was smiling through tears.

"Well, mother, I think I have a team!"


	3. Chapter 3

_While Wonder Woman gathered her sisters to join her fight…_

_New York City – Present Day_

A handsome man, dressed in a sharp business suit sat alone at a long boardroom table in dim light. Brant Simons, a self-made billionaire in his 30's, was reading the report again. He smiled even though he wasn't known for doing that very often, as his associates would attest. After all, it wasn't an accident that his code name was _Odysseus_.

There were sounds of footsteps and low murmurs getting closer. Four other well-dressed men approached. They were his loyal inner circle; his board of directors to the outside world. To those in the "company", they were his right AND his left hands. He trusted them. Well, as much as someone like him could trust another person.

The company. The outside world only knew of the company as the DOA or Defensive Operative Advancements. It was public knowledge that they furnished governments or other needful organizations with money, military expertise, and soldiers. No one outside the company knew the true name behind the initials. And that was exactly how Odysseus wanted it. The unbelievers wouldn't understand their true identity was that as the Disciples of Ares.

He stood as the four men took their seats. Odysseus handed them each a copy of the report and opened the meeting.

"Our recon to Greece has been very fruitful, gentlemen."

The four men thumbed through the bound document quickly.

"Though, before we go over this," Odysseus continued, "we have a few new recruits…"

Five other men, all young and dressed in almost matching business suits, shuffled into the boardroom. At Odysseus' nod, the young men sat down at the opposite end of the room.

"_Polemos_, give us a run-down on the information we had for this project before we go over the report, just to jog our memories." Odysseus smiled and continued. "Welcome, recruits."

The group seemed to get a little twitchy at seeing _Odysseus_ smile. He kept the smile on his handsome face and looked at each of them, then he sat, half-reclining in his leather chair.

"You have the floor, Polemos," he motioned with his hand.

Polemos cleared his throat but didn't stand up; he knew better.

"Project Resurrection. We know that all of the inhabitants of Mount Olympus have fallen into some sort of induced coma. This coma was brought about by the female trio known as the Fates."

Odysseus interrupted, "Friggin' bitches! Right, men?"

The others nodded and mumbled their agreements.

"Go on, Polemos," Odysseus said and gestured with an outstretched hand.

Polemos continued, "What's unconfirmed is their reason. We believe that they brought this coma onto the gods, including the active demi-gods, because the human world had been forgetting them to follow another god; a single deity that has taken all of the personalities of all the gods and usurped them."

Odysseus interrupted again. "The prayers, pleas, and offerings slowly diminished and with them, so did the usefulness of Zeus' court. Again, it is in theory that we assume the Fates decided to yield to the single entity until the day Zeus' court would be remembered and revered again as in old times. We believe that they would reawaken and rule our world once again."

He straightened and slapped his hands onto the table in front of him.

"So, now you know what we know. And," he looked at them from under his eyebrows, with his head lowered slightly, "along with our dual objectives, since neither can work without the other. You – recruit, Michael, is it?"

Michael looked nervously at his fellow recruits and nodded, "Yes, sir?"

"What are our main dual objectives currently?" Odysseus asked.

"To redeem this world from its weaknesses and rule it all under one supreme power," Michael said.

"Yes, and?"

"To bring Ares back into the world so that he may help us succeed!" Michael answered more confidently.

"Yes. Every time I hear it, I get goose bumps! It's beautiful, isn't it?" Odysseus grinned.

All of the recruits nodded, smiling.

"Excellent," Odysseus said, leaning back again. "Now, leave us. But check in with HR for your assignments. Welcome aboard, gentlemen. Glad you survived the 'tests'."

His board of directors chuckled. Tests - that was one way to call the grueling torture that one had to survive in order to rise to the rank of "recruit".

Once the new recruits had left the room, Odysseus stood and walked to the window. He stared at the metropolitan skyline and the miniature-looking cars moving below. He loved the wicked energy that thrummed through the big cities.

"Now, the report."

Deimos, another of the board members, said, "Seems like they were able to uncover a lot more information about the Fates."

Polemos added, "Yes. All of the temples scattered throughout Greece. The main temple in Sicyon seems to be the most important one."

"True," Phobos commented. "Hmmmm, this is interesting." He frowned in thought, "there's a story about the Fates that I wasn't aware of. Seems the people around Sicyon still repeat it. The Fates are supposed to visit each newborn child within three days of their birth to deliver their fate?"

Odysseus turned around to look at Phobos, who was the most feared of his men. "That," he nodded, "I also found interesting."

He walked back over to the table. "Now, gentlemen, what're we going to do with all of this wonderful new information?"

No one spoke for a few seconds, looking down and flipping pages of the report. Deimos was the first to break the silence.

"We find a pregnant female in that area, kidnap her, and force her to deliver the child at this temple in Sicyon."

"And then?"

"Then," Phobos added, "we wait for the Fates."

"Yes, that would be brilliant," Odysseus turned his back to the men and when he turned back, he had transformed, his anger clearly written across his features and demeanor. "Except for the tiny, itty, bitty fact that we still don't know HOW TO CAPTURE THEM!" He slammed his fist on the table.

Polemos cleared his throat and said, "It's also noted here about the stories that they have been tricked or bribed before by some of the Gods, including Apollo to prevent the cutting of someone's life thread. Maybe they can be tricked into doing our bidding as well?"

Odysseus sat down again and placed his elbow on the table, cupping his face in his hand. His forefinger ticked away against his cheek in thought. He lifted an eyebrow and said more calmly, "We aren't gods, so how would we be able to trick them?"

"I'm not sure but I'll take this report and analyze it tonight, Odysseus. In fact, we all will," Polemos looked at the other four men.

The others murmured their agreement.

Odysseus looked at the one man who had been quiet the entire time. "What say you, Himeros?"

Himeros could've easily been an incarnate Adonis. "I could try to seduce them? I mean, they are just women."

There was a brief moment of silence then an eruption of laughter. Except Odysseus and Himeros didn't laugh. They just stared at each other.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea, Himeros," Odysseus said nodding.

"The rest of you, come up with at least one good idea and we'll meet again tomorrow at the same time."

Everyone waited for Odysseus to stand before getting up.

As they were leaving, Polemos spoke to Odysseus, "A moment, sir."

"Yes, my friend?" Odysseus tilted his head to listen.

"I'd like to discuss how our influence is coming along with that southern religious sect."

"Ah, yes. Do you want to meet now?"

Polemos took out his cell phone and checked his calendar before answering. "Sure, I've got time."

"Good, let's go to my office then."

Odysseus and Polemos walked out of the boardroom together, not one of them aware of the changes about to happen within their own city…


End file.
